Feature Funnies Vol 1 15
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Count Rokk * Captain Max and his pirate U-boat crew Other Characters: * Franklin Delano Roosevelt Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = The Clock: "Framing the Clock" | Synopsis9 = Escaped museum robbers Tony Malta and Jake tried to frame The Clock for the murder of Stanford Pell the playboy. This was attempted at least once, earlier (see Feature Funnies #11 Aug 1938) and again, fake copies of The Clock's calling cards are used. The next day Jake makes an unsolicited and detailed confession to his good friend "Snowy" Winters (secretly The Clock), who then gives Jake some bad advice, goes home and changes clothes, returns to Jake's place in his tuxedo and mask, beats up Jake, ties up Jake, visits Tony Malta, pulls out a gun and shoots a knife out of Tony's hand, puts away his gun, and beats up Tony. | Writer9_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler9_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker9_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Tony Malta * Jake Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle1 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis1 = Reprints from the Joe Palooka comic strip | Writer1_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler1_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker1_1 = Ham Fisher | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Editor1_1 = Ed Cronin | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Gallant Knight: "The Black Baron: Part 1" | Synopsis2 = Reprints of the Gallant Knight feature from the British comic Wags | Writer2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Jane Arden | Synopsis3 = Reprints from the Jane Arden comic strip | Writer3_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler3_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker3_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Lena Pry | Synopsis4 = Reprints from the Lena Pry comic strip | Writer4_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler4_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker4_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "John Barr, Escaped Convict" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler5_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker5_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Big Top | Synopsis6 = Reprints from the Big Top comic strip | Writer6_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler6_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker6_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Archie O'Toole | Synopsis7 = | Writer7_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler7_1 = Will Eisner | Inker7_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = The Bungle Family | Synopsis8 = Reprints from The Bungle Family comic strip | Writer8_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler8_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker8_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis10 = Reprints from the Lala Plaooza comic strip | Writer10_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler10_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker10_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Ned Brant | Synopsis11 = Reprints from the Ned Brant comic strip | Writer11_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler11_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker11_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Slim and Tubby: "Episode 15" | Synopsis13 = Reprints from the Slim and Tubby comic strip | Writer13_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler13_1 = John J. Welch | Inker13_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis14 = Reprints from the Dixie Dugan comic strip | Writer14_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler14_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker14_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle15 = Clip Chance at Cliffside | Synopsis15 = | Writer15_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler15_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker15_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle16 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis16 = Reprints from the Mickey Finn comic strip | Writer16_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler16_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker16_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Black X's boss used to be Major Gale; now it's Major Murdock. These espionage agents use a lot of fake identities, so who knows what his real name is? | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Funnies #15 entire issue * Feature Funnies #15 index entry }}